Text4baby if a free mobile health education service that provides pregnant women and mothers with an infant less than one year of age with free health messages. An educational program led by the National Healthy Mothers, Healthy Baby Coalition (HMHB), text4baby is intended to help women,have safe and healthy pregnancies by empowering them with the information they need to be healthy and give their babies the best possible start in life. This is an evaluation of this project.